poohfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Agent0042
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winniepedia! Thanks for your edit to the Kessie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 09:51, October 10, 2009 Pooh's Grand Adventure Thank you! Great to know that you liked the page. I have translated it from an article in portuguese which I had written for brazilian wikipedia, so I was afraid that it could have some grammar mistakes or things like that. By the way, I've read some of the pages you've written and I want to congratulate you too, they look great! About Chistopher Robin, if you're thinking of creating a page for him, go ahead: this red link is starting to become annoying :) BlueFrackle 17:57, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations You're an administrator now? Congrats! BlueFrackle 15:09, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you, and I like the images that you added to the Bee page. I'm hoping to get some more people to join up here soon-- it's kinda lonely with you and I as the only active contributors currently. George B. (talk) 15:27, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanksgiving Hello George! I'd just like to say because I think you might have not noticed it, but there are more news to add to the main page if you want. Some days ago I created a page for the Pooh Thanksgiving special. We don't celebrate it here in Brazil, but I thought it was a good idea, since we had created some Halloween-themed pages on Halloween :-) BlueFrackle 16:04, November 28, 2009 (UTC) I'm Finally Helping With Winniepedia Hi, Agent0042. I'm sorry I took so long, but I've finally started to help you with adding more content to this wikia of yours. Hope this is good news for you. --CDCB2 17:28, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for your help. And, as for myself, I need to decide what I want to do next here. I've been giving thought to resigning my admin privileges because I'm just not sure if I really have the time to give this Wiki the attention that it deserves... George B. (talk) 00:54, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I've made my decision-- I'm going to stay. I'll put the time in to get things going right here and make this Wiki worthwhile... George B. (talk) 05:52, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Good to see you're staying here. I'm sure that whatever you do with this Wiki, it will turn out great.--CDCB2 18:23, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Duplicate Page Just to let you know, I accidentally made a duplicate page (only title difference is the lack of a comma) of When You're a Monster, Too. Since you have the authority to delete pages, I figured I'd let you know to make it easier. Hope you understand.--CDCB2 12:20, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I took care of it. No big deal-- that sort of thing happens to all of us sometimes. George B. (talk) 01:34, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Spam Here are the links to some pages I've noticed that have been subject to spam recently: http://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/100_Acre_Woods_Future_2041 http://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Winnie_the_Pooh:_Frankenpooh[[User:CDCB2|CDCB2]] 01:56, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I took care of it! George B. (talk) 02:34, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:24, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Problems with vandalism Hello Agent! I know it's been some time and you haven't shown up here often lately, but I'd like to ask you a favor, since you're an administrator and so the only one who can deal with it properly. There's an anonymous troll that keeps vandalizing the Boo! To You Too! Winnie the Pooh article; go to the page's history to see it or just wait a couple of days, he will likely do it again. Perhaps you could get him banned or something? Thank you very much; see you around! :) BlueFrackle 12:34, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Icon Hello Agent. I just got on to the Winniepedia today and I'm trying to set that picture of Pooh Bear stuck in Rabbit's house hole thing for that icon thing, you know where you click on it and it'll take you to the main page, over on the top left corner, but I'm not sure how. Any way you can help? RoxasXion 03:30, September 28, 2010 (UTC)RoxasXion Thanks Agent. I'm looking forward to seeing the new icon. I think a good one would be the picture i posted before. The one where Pooh Bear is stuck in Rabbit's house hole. Well, please take my idea into consideration.RoxasXion 22:42, September 28, 2010 (UTC)RoxasXion Well I'm glad we are going to have a logo. Hopefully the image caching problems fix themselves soon. It will be fun to see the logo. And i agree with what you said about the logo. It still is a pretty awesome picture, though.RoxasXion 04:22, September 29, 2010 (UTC)RoxasXion